Kaji ohime, kori ouji
by Amara-Mayonaka0231
Summary: Whathappens when you mix fire and ice? you get a match! Sesshomaru meetsa girl from the bottom of the well. will this fire princess melttheheart of out favorite ice prince? read and find out! suck atsummaries...
1. End of kagome's new puppy

_**Important Announcement!**_

**_Kagome's new puppy will no longer be posted! Im working on a story called Kaji Ohime, Kori Ouji since my computer is fucked up and says the document is not available!SO hope u enjoy the new story and im verry sorry! It supposed to be better so sorry for the dissapoint ment._**


	2. Default chapter

**Kaji Ohime, Kori Ouji**

**What happens when you mix fire and ice? you get a match! Sesshomaru meets a girl from the bottom of the well. will this fire princess melt theheart of out favorite ice prince? read and find out! suck at summaries... and im putting it in the first chapter so i dont have to keep posting it...I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! i do however own a couple enemies who will show up in the story and the main character Amara is also my creation and also my name lol. enjoy!  
**

**The Legend**

500 years ago there was a powerfull youkai, stronger than any being in the world.She was the only one with controll over all elements. But, her most powerfull attacks came from the combined force of darkness and fire, creating the black flame.Feared by all, she fought many a battle and lost to noone. She had no weaknesses, untill one day...

She met a great Taiyoukai during a battle against one half-breed. the battle raged on for a week and they were becoming weak. using the last of his power the Hanyou opened a portal and sent the "black flame demoness" to the future, causeing the taiyoukai to loose all emotion and block out the world..Noone knows what's happened to her... but like everything, only time... will tell


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ring ring ring. "ugh!" SLAM! In Tokyo Japan, we come into the scene to find a young girl waking up in a small one-bedroom apartment. From under black sheets pokes out Red hair, fallowed by bright green eyes opening wide in panic. "Shit im gonna be late!" she yelled, throwing the clock down and leaping out of bed literally landing straight in the closet. She got dressed in black baggy jeans and a red tanktop that had Angel written acroos the chest with flaming wings spreading out of the sides. She quickly brushed her hair, going down to the back of her neck and her bangs framing her face going just to her chest tipped with black. She pulled on her boots, applied the little bit of black liquid eyeliner, and gave a quick glance to the pentagram necklace she's never seen without and seldom takes off.with that she ran out the door.

After about 15 mins running, She stops abruptly infront of a shrine. "Thats strange, i dont remember ever seeing this here..." she whispers to herself. She starts to slowly walk up the stairs only to see a girl who looked no younger than 17 running into the well house. 'H..Hey! wait!" She calls, chasing after the younger girl. She had just made it to the well house doors when she saw the girl jump into the well, "no dont!" she called out, alarm evident in her voice. She ran up to the well and looked in only to see it empty. "B..But... I just saw...huh?!" her sentence was cut short as a blue light engulfed her and began to pull her down to the bottom of the well. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact that never came, instead she found herself with her feet landed firmly on the ground. 'what just...happened? I coulda swore i just fell!' finishing her thought she looked up expecting to se the roof of the well house. Much to her surprise she was instead greeted with crystal blue skies and a formation of birds flying overhead. Panicking she looks around, searching for even the slightest trace of a way out. Upon spotting a series of vines weaving in and out to create a sturdy ladder, she grasps the greenery firmly and hoists herself up. She had just pulled herself out completely only to find herself surrounded by lush forests and a large clearing. She gazed at her surroundings in pure awe, only to be awakened from her daze by a shrill scream echoing through the forests.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a young child called out as she entered the clearing. She noticed the child was wearing an orange and yellow checkered kimono. Her dark brown hair went just to her waist with a small amount pulled into a pony tail on the side of her head. She ran up to the older girl looking up at her, terror reflecting back through her brown eyes. "please... help me..." She pleaded, clutching her jeans like they were a life line. She was so surprised, all she could do was look down at the child. Regaining her composure, she bent down and asked the girl softly, "whats wrong... what's your name lil girl?" The child looked up and whispered softly, "Rin's name is Rin... The men are attacking Rin and Rin cant find Lord Sesshomaru." She looked down at Rin in wonder. 'who would do this to a child?! and who's this Sesshomaru guy? must be a pretty sick bastard if he forces her to call him "Lord" '

"There's the little bitch!" She looked up to see 3 men running out of the trees,sending a handfull of rocks at them, cutting into their skin. She Sheilded the child the best she could before shouting in a deadly dangerous tone,

"STOP! what do you think your doing?!" The men stopped abruptly to look at her strange attire. Disregarding it for the moment one of the men pull out his sword as the other gets more rocks ready.

" Step aside wench or we'll do away with you too" they snicker. Taking a defensive stance infront of Rin she looks at the men with a defiant gleam."Like hell i will, you want her you gotta go through me... and judging by you pussies i doubt you could"

The man started to throw rocks at her, cutting her arms and cheek as the other charged with the sword while screaming, "you little bitch I'll make you learn your place!" Bracing herself for the impact she threw her arms infront of her face and tightly shut her eyes. When the impact never came she hessitantly opened her eyes to see a flash of silver. There before her stood the most beautifull man she had ever seen.

His Silver hair flowed down to his ankles. two magenta striped adorned each cheek just below his bright golden eyes. She continued to stare in aw at the god-like man before her she hadnt noticed Rin leave her side to attach herself to his leg. Only when she heard his voice did she snap out of her little dream. "Tell me human what is your purpose here and why dont i know you?" His icy tone sending a shiver down her spine.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dont just go bossing me around like im lower than you! bastard" She looked on at him, while he expected to see fear only determination shone in her crystal eyes.

"So, you think that I, Lord Sesshomaru, have no right to tell you, human, what to do? And you think you have the right to speak to me the way you are now? How pathetic. Did you not know to whom you are speaking" He said in an icy tone promising death, yet for some strange reason there was something holding him back. Something in the back of his mind was stopping him from causing her any harm, like it hurt him to even think of such a deed. ' But that's impossible. She's a weak human I should care not what happens to her' though he was not entirely convinced of that himself. "Well! I'm so sorry _Lord _Sesshomaru! I had no idea that I was being a smart ass to a Dumb ass" she replied in a sarcastic tone. "And for your information Sessho… I have a name! It's Amara!" with that she put her hands on her hips and walked away.

'she's got some nerve I'll give her that much' he thought arrogantly. In the blink of an eye Amara saw a flash of silver before finding herself pinned to a tree, Sesshomaru's face mere inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he leaned closer, whispering her name softly as their lips were barely touching. ' What's going on! I just told him off and he's trying to kiss me! Why can't I move away?' her thoughts running through her mind frantically willing her to move away but her body does just the opposite. Amara found herself moving closer, making their lips touch in what was supposed to be her first kiss, that is, before they were interrupted. "Sesshomaru, get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled bringing his Tetsusaiga down where they were standing. Before she knew what was happening, Amara found herself being hauled up into the air out of harm's way.

"Don't you touch her Sesshomaru! She hasn't done anything to deserve our claws!" Inuyasha shouted again glaring at his half-brother. " Inuyasha!" a shrill voice called as a fire cat landed on the ground allowing Sango and Miroku to jump off. Fallowing them was a pink balloon. With a **pop**, the pink balloon vanished in a puff of smoke revealing a small kitzune, Shippou, and a very agrivated Kagome. A note of interest sparkled in Amara's eye when she saw Kagome, "hey! Your that girl I saw jump into the well!"

Kagome froze on the spot cursing in her mind for being careless enough to be caught, "uh…you saw me," making an innocent smile before taking note of the new girl's clothing, "you're from my era too?" before Amara could answer she heard a growling behind her. Turning to see what was happenening, she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with their swords out preparing to fight eachother. Giving Sesshomaru a worried glance, to recieve a reasuring nod from the great Taiyoukai. Kagome didnt miss the looks shared between the two though and she had a worried shine in her eyes before aproaching Amara, "what did he do to you? are you ok?" Amara looked slightly taken aback before calmly replying,"yeah, why wouldnt i be? He can't hurt me..."finishing the last part with a small smile plastered on her lips.

Both of the brothers stopped to stare at the brave.. or rather stupid girl. 'She really thought Sesshomaru couldnt do anything to her? Who dropped her on her head as a child?!!' was all that ran through InuYasha's head as he looked at her as if she were an alien. 'Does she really think that I wouldnt be able to bring harm to her... was what i did to the villagers not good enough?' Sesshomaru for the first time, had a confused look glued to his usually emotionless face. If it werent for everyone staring at Amara, they would have noticed the change in emotions.

"Prove to this Sesshomaru that I am so weak I cannot harm a pathetic human" He said with a slight smirk, reveling in the icy glare she sent his way. " Well, Sessho! Watch this _pathetic human_ kick your demon ass!" Amara responded, losing her patience fast with the demon bastard. She walked to the clearing and stood calmly with her hands cassually in her jean pockets. Sesshomaru stared at her slightly confused, he thought for sure she would back down from the fight. No matter, he would go easy on her so as not to hurt her too badly, let alone kill her. He stood adjacent to her posed for battle. She looked at him and smirked, signaling him to make the first move. He complied by running towards her making a low punch incase she dodged. She easily jumped out of the way and landed on her left hand, propelling herself back onto standing position some ways away from him. The rest of the group stared in awe that she could dodge him when he used his demon speed,

Sesshomaru just smirked, 'this would be an interesting scrummage' and with that he charged again using his whip this time, only to have her lean back, bringing her foot up in contact with his chin. InuYasha nearly fainted, "she got a kick in?!" Miroku nodded as Sango looked over at him, both responding, "Even InuYasha cant get that close and hes half Demon" The hanyou glared at them and turned back to the fight, taking note of Kagome's worried glances. He sighed and walked over to reassure her, "dont worry Kagome, its just a small spar so Sesshomaru wont kill her." She turned to him and gave one of her famous smiles that caused him to worry. "Its not her I'm worried about...I've heard of Amara's fighting skills in school... In all honesty.. I'm worried about her going easy on him..." She had a sweatdrop on her head as Inuyasha looked at her confused.

Sesshomaru and Amara were throwing various attacks, So far Sesshomaru hadnt got a single shot in while Amara was kicking his ass. "And I thought you'd at least put up a good fight...Stop going easy on me Sesshie, dont hold back!" She growled at him softly.He ran at her with his claws, poson seeping out of them. When he thought he made it she jumped again, fliping to land behind him. She crouched low and swung her leg around bringing Sesshomaru to the ground when her foot hooked his ankle. He was down. She placed one foot to his neck and said in a deadly calm voice, "Dont underestimate me cause I'm a girl. Thats the worst possible mistake you can make." with that she released him and walked back to thr group, smiling innocently as if nothing happened. "So what now?"

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I redid the entire story and i lost all the files so i had to almost start over... anyway hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**♥Mayonaka   
**


	5. AN

**Hey Amara here! sorry fot the long update time! my computer shut down for a while then i got grounded and right now i'm going through alot. juggling 3 jobs, babysitting, and ontop of that ive got school and taking care of my ill mother while dad is out.**

**anyway here's the deal, since ive been gone ive reworked the entire story, so in about a week i should have a few chapters rewritten, longer, better and new chapters. but the whole thing will be different so you'll have to reread**

**GOMEN-NASAI! thankyou for the wait**


	6. Update stats

**HELLO I'M BACK!!! Welcome to Kaji Ohime, Kori Oujii. this next week i'm on break from work and school since i'm sick for the first time since i was 8! yippie!!! (dont ask) NE way i'm working on the next two chapters so they should be up in about a day or two if YamiTenshi and KuroiInu will leave me alone! no offense...please enjoy the changes i made... i redid the entire story! hope you like it, please review!!!**

**♥Tenko Amara**

**  
**


End file.
